Heroes at Hogwarts
by Dusty Paws
Summary: The Teen Titans have received their first mission from the Justice League. Protect Harry Potter. Crossover with Harry Potter and Sequel to Hero School. Would help to have read Hero School first.
1. Diagon Alley

The Teen Titans have left the JL school for heroes on their first mission. Protect Harry Potter

* * *

Robin and the Teen Titans stood in Diagon Alley, looking around in awe; everywhere they looked there were signs of the magical world they had all ignored. Witches and wizards milled, rushed and wandered from shop to shop. Some sold potions ingredients others robes or wands or pets. The seven teenagers looked to their guide; a large man whose face was mostly hidden by a bushy black beard that beetle-like eyes shone through. The man, Hagrid they'd been told, reached into one of his gigantic pockets and pulled out seven small pouches of coins. "Courtesy o' Dumbledore himself." The man muttered handing them to each of his charges. "This little lot'll get you everything you need. I'll leave you to get your things but leave the wand till last. I'll meet you all there." And with that instruction the large man left.  
"Raven you take the girls and I'll take the others. Meet you at the wand shop." Robin ordered but he wasn't Robin anymore, not without his mask to cover the storm grey eyes, he was Richard Grayson now, sure as Raven was Rachel Roth, an average girl with black hair and no chakra, and the others were who they had been before the Titans.

"Sure." The empath replied, walking away Phoenix and Starfire in tow.

"Robes." Cydney Flare raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"Come on Nix, we need to do this." Rachel muttered, leading her friends into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.  
"_Cyd_. Rach. Not Phoenix anymore." Cydney hissed, pushing Kori in front of her.

Inside the shop robes lined the walls and a small podium sat in the middle. Standing atop the podium was a teenage girl roughly the same age as the female Titans. She had bushy brown hair and russet eyes that held an intelligent glint. Carefully the trio walked towards the girl.  
"Ah you'll be wanting some robes then?" A woman stepped out from behind the counter holding a tape measure. Cydney bit back her sarcastic reply instead letting Kori answer.

"Yes please. We are starting at the school of Wizardry and will be requiring the robes of uniform." Rachel and Cydney fought the urge to roll their eyes as the woman waved them towards the podium and the brown haired girl. "Wait here." The woman left.

"Hello." The girl said politely, smiling down at the trio. "I'm Hermione Granger." This time neither heroine could stop the eye roll as Kori gave her traditional greeting.

"Hello. I am Kori Anders. Please, what is your favourite colour, do you go to the Hogwarts and will you be my friend?" Even Hermione Granger lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh…purple, yes and yes." She replied, looking at the other Titan girls.

"Cydney Flare and Rachel Roth." They muttered unison; painfully aware that with Raven's hair dyed black they could pass for sisters.

"You're new aren't you?" The girl continued, oblivious to their discomfort.

"Ten for observation." Cydney whispered, eliciting a quiet laugh from Rachel.

"I guess I'll se you at school." Hermione huffed, hopping off of the podium, picking up her robes and leaving the shop before they could reply.

Richard, the blonde haired and green eyed Garfield, Victor and Matthew pushed their way through the crowds and towards the bookshop. The boys filed in, ignoring the mass of other customers, only concentrating on finding the books that they needed and getting out alive. "Let's see I've got Care of Magical Creatures." Garfield muttered picking up a _Monster book of Monsters _only to drop it when it began to snap at his fingers. As the hero dived for the renegade book another hand bent to pick it up.  
"Here. Stroke the spine." A tall redhead told him, cobalt eyes smiling.

"Thanks." Gar replied, doing as the other teen had suggested. "I'm Garfield Logan but everyone calls me Gar." He held out a lightly tanned hand.  
"Ronald Weasley but everyone calls me Ron." The other boy smiled back shaking his hand. "So you're new to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah. Just transferred with a few friends." Gar replied leading his newfound friend to his teammates. "This is Richard, Victor and Matt."  
"Hey. I'm Ron."  
"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Another boy added appearing at Ron's side with an armful of books. He had unruly jet-black hair and bottle green eyes that hid behind round glasses. "Come on Ron, we need to meet 'Mione. See you guys at school." The other boy told his friends before almost dragging him from the shop.

"So that was Harry Potter?" Richard asked, emerging from the crowd on Garfield's left. "He doesn't look so special."

"Dude. Did you just say that the boy who lived was nothing special?" Gar all but yelled.

"Yeah. He did." Matt smiled joining the conversation followed by Victor. "Let's go."

The two groups of Titans met up outside Ollivanders and were shortly joined by Hagrid. "Ok Titans. This is the most important moment of your wizarding career, you may wan' to savour the momen'." The man told them, holding the door. Rachel rolled her eyes comically towards Victor before following her friends inside. The large shop was reminiscent of a library full of dusty old shelves but stacked not with books but with wands.

"Ah you'll be the Titans." A creaky old voice said from behind the desk. The seven teenagers looked up to see an old man, cradling a few wand boxes in his arms as he descended the ladder. "I have all but two three wands here." The man continued, Rachel could only guess that he was Ollivander. The old man laid four long thin boxes out on the counter in front of Richard, Kori, Victor and Matthew. "These have their power inside. Something close to your person was added so it is truly _your_ power. Choose." Richard frowned but raised his hand, waving it through the air above the boxes until he felt a shock run through his arm.

"That one." He whispered. Ollivander nodded.  
"Oak, Phoenix Feather and a Robin's Feather." Cyd fought a smile. Kori was next. "Willow, unicorn hair and stardust." Victor. "Oak, dragon heartstring and a technology chip." And Matt. "Rowan, unicorn hair and apple grass." Every Titan frowned at Matthew but didn't question him. The four with wands raised them and sparks shot from each one, red, green, blue and red again. "Now for you three…" Ollivander muttered waving to the wandless trio. "You have magic in your blood name them." Taking that as her cue Rachel began.

"Empathy and telekinesis."  
"Pyrokinesis."

"Metamorphism." Gar finished, looking the old man in the eye. Ollivander smiled, thoughtfully.

"Try this." He told Rachel. Instantly warmth spread through her fingers and deep purple sparks shot from the dark piece of wood. "Rowan and a sliver of the Ajah crystal." Rachel nodded pocketing the wand while the man moved to Cydney. "Here." Nothing happened. Ollivander passed her wand after wand until she felt an electric current pass through her arm.  
"This one." She whispered, watching the small fire burning on the edge of the wood.

"Ash and phoenix feather. How ironic." Ollivander mused moving on to Garfield. "For you I have something special." The blonde's eye lit up. "Hornbeam and unicorn horn. The only one ever made." As the wand passed into the young changeling's hand emerald green sparks lit the room and all sounds from outside were replaced with the sounds of the forest. "Strange." The wand maker whispered, taking the money for the wands before ushering them from his shop.

Hagrid took them back out into 'muggle' London, a frown labelling his warm face whenever he looked the teenage heroes in the eyes. "Here are you're tickets." He whispered. "I'll see you at school." He added watching Raven's power swallow the new witches and wizards, taking them back to the world of heroes until September 1st.

* * *

please review. I can't improve if I don't know how.


	2. The Sorting Hat

The next chapter in which the Titans arrive.

September 1st arrived too quickly for the Titans. The teenagers had read up on the school and Beastboy had taken bets on which house they would end up in. "I'm telling you, Raven will be a Slytherin." The changeling reported while the team walked across the train station, looking for 9 ¾. Raven glared at him but the boy carried on. "Robin'll be Gryffindor."  
"_Garfield_. Shut up." Richard told his younger friend as they reached the border between platforms 9 and 10. "Where is it?" He muttered, suddenly wishing that Hagrid were still with them. A small crowd of redheads pushed past the Titans, chattering loudly. Richard looked closer and recognised a head of black hair in the crowd. Silently he waved his team towards the crowd, who were now taking short runs at the wall and disappearing.  
"Gar!" One of the redheads yelled, drawing the Titans right into his small crowd. The changeling ran ahead recognising the redhead as Ron Weasley from the bookstore.

"Hey Ron." He said, stopping in front of the other boy. "Harry." He added nodding at his charge. The other Titans joined the throng.  
"Whoa. Who are the girls?" Ron asked eyes widening as he saw the female Titans.

"Cyd, Rachel and Kori." Gar replied stifling a smile as Richard clenched his teeth and Ron waved at the girls. "All taken." The blonde added to save the girl's any embarrassment. Ron cursed comically and returned to Harry's side.  
"Come on Ronald we'll be late." A girl's voice yelled from outside the mass of teenagers. Somehow Hermione had gotten out of the crowd and onto the platform.  
"Coming 'Mione." The redhead called back, rolling his eyes at the Titans. "Sometimes I'm sure she takes lessons from my mother." He muttered, leading the group away.

Robin's unmasked eyes shot wide as he watched a redheaded girl, Ginny he'd heard her mother call her, run straight at the pillar that divided platforms 9 and 10, only to disappear before impact. "Oh. Of course. You guys don't know how to get in do you?" Harry asked, appearing beside the Titans leader. Richard turned to the other boy, raising an eyebrow but to his surprise Harry looked sincere as if he wanted to help him not sneer as the Titans leader had first thought.

"No." He murmured. "Could you explain?" It was strange to Richard to have to ask for help, his team were always there to back him up and Batman was always there to explain but not then.  
"Sure." Green eyes sparkled. "Just run at the barrier and you'll pass through. Don't let yourself believe you'll hit the brickwork or you will. Oh and get through before 9:00. See you on the other side." Harry dashed forwards pushing his trunk-laden trolley into the wall and sure enough he passed straight through. Taking a deep breath Richard waved his team on and darted towards the wall. Two minutes to get through. He screwed his eyes shut as the noise of the station dissolved only to open them when he realised he was still standing.  
"Dude." Garfield breathed looking up at the scarlet steam engine.  
"Come on we need good seats." Vic called beginning to drag Rachel away. Richard quirked an eyebrow before following.

The Titans stepped out onto Hogsmeade station in their new uniforms. Nerves were starting to set in for most of them, they knew they were to be sorted as normal students but even though they were only there to protect Harry Potter they still felt the pressure of each house. Hagrid was there to greet them on the platform and the large man drew them to the side with the first years. Richard smiled politely at a few of the smaller students but quickly gave up when they began giving him strange looks. "Well, well, well. The boy wonder is afraid of a few eleven year-olds." Cydney muttered in the boy's ear as they walked. Richard flushed and was suddenly glad it was dark.

"When _I _was eleven I was a black-belt." He retorted, smiling slightly.

"Oh. You're not denying you're afraid then?" She shot back smirking triumphantly.

"You got me." Richard told her softly, taking her hand. "Now we need to catch up with the others." Sure enough the pair had managed to lag behind the group who were now climbing into small boats. The two Titans ran to the lake's edge and jumped into a boat containing Rachel and Victor.

"Where did you guys get to?" Vic asked, noting their flushed faces and joined hands with a smirk while the boat pulled away from the shore. Rachel looked at the pair smiling slightly when their flush deepened slightly.

"Just got caught up in conversation that's all." Cydney told them coolly but didn't let go of Richards's hand.

"About?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Phobias." Richard smirked, locking storm grey eyes with midnight blue. "You never did say yours." He added, his eyes twinkling.

"Deep water." Cyd smiled, still grasping his hand. Vic and Rachel laughed quietly while Hagrid told them the castle was coming up on the right.

The Titans filed into the Great Hall with the first years, marvelling at the stars where the ceiling should be, the floating candles and the sheer number of people. "How are we supposed to keep Potter safe with all these people around?" Richard whispered as the group made their way towards a tatty leather hat.

"We'll find a way." Rachel told him. "We always do." The entire room turned their focus towards the hat. Richard remembered what the books had said, that was the Sorting Hat and it looked into your mind and chose where you belonged. A tear opened in the brim and the hat began to sing.

_"The brave and courageous_

_Sometime reckless_

_Lions through and through_

_O wouldn't Griffindor be proud_

_To know his house was so._

_Cunning yet brave_

_The snake holds true_

_Slytherin himself_

_Looks down on his chosen few._

_Calm and helpful_

_Hufflepuff's batch_

_Full of innocence still_

_Under the yellow and black_

_Of the great badger crest._

_Full of smarts _

_The house of Ravenclaw_

_Holds the scholars that_

_Rowena did adore._

_The Hogwarts quartet_

_Together as one_

_Lovers, rivals, heroes and victims_

_Here we stand_

_Loyal to the end."_

The hat fell back to its position on the stool, silent while the room mulled over its song. A woman stood at the head of the room now, moving from the Headmasters side with a short list. "Grayson, Richard." She called waving him towards the hat. Silently he smiled at his team and made his way to the hat, placing it on his carefully and awaiting its verdict. _"A noble warrior in the guise of a Robin. Strange that you would be here." _A voice whispered in Richard's head. _"Your courage is great, heroism greater there is only one place for you Titan." _The voice continued, finally he recognised it as the hat. "Griffindor." It yelled out loud and Richard made his way to the red and gold table. Philip Trivet was made a Ravenclaw before, "Roth, Rachel." The empath made her way to the hat.

"The valiant child with evil embedded in her soul yes, I've heard great things of you Azar speaks highly of her protégé. She assures me of your nature so I have no need to probe you brain." Rachel relaxed on the stool. "Griffindor." Richard smiled as his friend made her way to him. "Intelligence beyond compare coupled with a need for greatness there is no question of where you belong." The hat mused. "Ravenclaw." Victor smiled as he walked towards his new classmates and Garfield was called and made a Hufflepuff swiftly followed by Kori.  
"Red, Matthew." The woman called.

"_A great courage and a need to be recognised for who you are." _The hat whispered. "Griffindor." Matt ran towards his leader and Rachel grinning when Cydney was called upon.  
_"So many deaths. And yet here you are, denying your heritage, your father. I know where to place you, child." _The hat seemed to sigh. "Slytherin."

Cydney made her slow way to the Slytherin table, all the way feeling the questioning eyes of her teammates on her back. She looked at Richard, expecting disappointment to shine in his eyes but instead he was smiling at her, nodding slightly she smiled back and sat down beside a blonde haired boy. "Hello." The boy smiled turning his pale face to her, pale grey eyes shining.  
"Hey." Cydney replied her smile fading as food appeared on the tables, 'like blossoming flowers' she thought, reminding herself of Kori. The boy was piling his plate with pieces of chicken and gravy. "Hungry?" She smiled, reverting back to her usual self.  
"A little." The boy replied sheepishly. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He added.

"Cydney Flare." She answered picking a piece of meat from his plate, smirking.

"Hey." He laughed. "Get your own."  
"You've got plenty and I'm not hungry." She retorted eyes darting over to the Griffindor table.

"Who is he?" Draco asked, seeing her look.

"Richard Grayson." Cyd replied, a light flush rising on her face.

"Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah." Her flush deepened.  
"Shame." Draco sighed. Cyd laughed again.  
"Any idea on how I can contact him?" She asked recovering enough to steal some more of the blonde's food.

"Short of smoke signals no." He smiled, watching his new friend. "  
"That'll do." She smirked licking gravy from her finger and narrowing her eyes at a candle near the Griffindor table. The candle in question flared briefly next to Richard's head, leaving a small trail of smoke beside the boy. He turned smiling slightly. Cydney waved innocently, causing her leader to laugh before returning to his food.

"How did you?" Draco asked, pointing at the candle.

"I'm pyrokinetic." She replied waving a hand at a nearby candle that flared to prove her point.

"Wow." He breathed. "Can't beat that." He added. "But I do know who you'll be sharing a dorm with. This is Pansy Parkinson." He grimaced behind the girls back before she turned, making Cyd smile.  
"Hi." She said trying not to laugh at the faces Draco was pulling. "I'm Cyd."

"Pansy." The girl muttered, before leaning in closer. "You better not be thinking about stealing my Draco." Cyd rolled her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend." She hissed, glaring at a laughing Draco.

"What is he? Blind?" Pansy sneered.

"No. He's a Griffindor." Cyd shot back, enjoying the shock on the other girl's face and smiling when she saw the candle above her head. "Charming girl." She remarked when Pansy turned away.

"Isn't she just." Draco added seeing his new friends evil grin. "What are you planning?"  
"Oh I am not that obvious." Cyd smiled swatting his arm, playfully before pointing at the candle. The flame grew until the candle had melted almost completely, dripping the wax onto Pansy's head. The girl screamed and walked out of the hall, leaving Draco and Cydney laughing with their classmates.

Richard heard the laughter from the Slytherin table. He turned expecting to see them ganging up on Cydney only to see that she was the ringleader and had collapsed in a fit of laughter onto the shoulder of a blonde boy. "That's Draco Malfoy." Harry told him, following his field of vision. "Only son of a powerful wizard. Evil as anyone I know." He added, watching dessert appear before him. "The girl's your friend right?"

"Girlfriend." Matt interjected but swiftly received a swat to the head from Rachel.

"You're worried about her." Hermione murmured locking her soft brown eyes with his storm grey ones, daring him to deny it.  
"Yeah." He sighed, turning back to the table. "But she can handle herself." He added, smiling when he saw 'his' candle flare reassuringly; she'd seen his look, he knew it.  
"Understatement of the century Rich. Remember the fight with Terra?" Rachel whispered, smiling slightly. Harry and Ron sat up a little.  
"What happened?" The redhead asked. Richard smiled when Hermione swatted her friend's head, an action reminiscent of Rachel.

"They wouldn't stop until they both passed out. Stubborn as hell that one." Matt told the trio, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Sounds like she'd make a good quidditch player." Harry mused.

"Is that all you can think about?" Hermione asked. "Besides she'd be Malfoy's remember?"  
"Damn." The boy cursed. "I need two new beaters." Ron eyed the new boy's.  
"They'd do. Right?" He murmured.

"Yeah. They would. I'll get the pitch for Saturday."

* * *

Forgive the terrible hat song. I'm not much of a poet but ooh Robin and quidditch. That's not going to end well is it? Anyway please review.


	3. Potions and Creatures

Ok here's BB and Cy in their houses + the first classes of term...

Beastboy felt comfortable with the Hufflepuffs and it was clear Starfire was at home with this house. He had sat with a small group of boys near to Kori; he knew that neither Matt nor Richard would ever forgive him if anything happened to her. It was breakfast the next day and the Hufflepuffs seemed to be the only full house awake with only scattered amounts of pupils at the other tables. He smiled when he saw Vic enter the room with a small group of boys, talking about something called 'quidditch'. "Hey Joe. What's quidditch?" He asked the boy sat beside him.

"What did you do at that school of yours?" The boy laughed, letting Gar flush lightly. "It's a sport. The idea is you get this ball, the quaffle, into one of the three goals at the end of the field. Ok?" Gar nodded. "That's the chasers job there's three per team. Ten points per goal. Then there's the keeper who guards the hoops." Gar's attention was completely focused on the boy now. "There are two beaters who make sure that the two enchanted balls, bludgers, from hitting their team with small bats and last there's the seeker. He or she has to catch the smallest ball, the golden snitch, this marks the end of the game and gives their team one hundred and fifty points."  
"Is that all?" The changeling muttered. The game sounded hard.

"No. It's played on broomsticks."

"Sounds like fun." Gar smiled at Joe, thanking him for the explanation.

"We need a new seeker…" The boy replied. "If you're interested go to the pitch on Saturday." Joe stood to leave for his lesson as Cyd walked in with a blonde haired boy. Gar frowned, when the pair sat at the Slytherin table laughing and checking their timetables.

"What you got this morning B?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Stifling a yell Gar turned to see Vic, munching on a slice of toast.

"Care of magical creatures with the Ravenclaws." He replied, turning his emerald green eyes on his best friend. "How do you think Rich is taking this?" He added waving towards Cyd and the blonde boy.

"Well. He trusts her, you should too." Vic replied, watching the Slytherin pair laugh. "Knowing her she's got him wrapped around her little finger already and waiting for orders on how to get her information."

"Yeah you're probably right." The candle beside the changeling flickered violently. The two Titans looked over to the Slytherin table in time to see Cyd turn back to her friend. "That's not good."

"Potions with the Slytherins. Not the way I wanted to start the term." Harry groaned taking his seat at the front of the class in between Ron and Hermione.

"It can't be that bad." Richard replied sitting behind him, in between Matt and Rachel. Across the room he saw Cyd enter the room with Malfoy at her side then sit beside him not too far away from Richard. She smiled warmly at him making a small flame in her palm, the shape of a robin. Rich laughed silently and turned his attention to the greasy haired teacher that had just stormed in.  
"I am Professor Snape for those of you new students and I will not tolerate any misbehaviour in my class." He snapped pulling out a vial of potion from his robe. "Who can tell me what this is?" Richard narrowed his eyes at the liquid it was an electric blue with a silvery sheen. Three hands shot into the air; Hermione, Rachel and Cydney. "Finally someone in my own house who can answer my questions. Flare."  
"The draught of peace." She told him, smiling slightly at Rachel.  
"Correct and its ingredients?" The same hands flew into the air, minus Cydney's.  
"Don't you know miss Flare?" Snape asked, frowning.

"Yes sir I know." His student replied innocently, her smile now directed at Richard and Draco.

"Well?" The teacher prompted.

"Well maybe you should ask someone who volunteered the answer instead of pressuring me _sir._" She answered sweetly, watching a nerve in the man's head.

"Fine. Roth?"  
"Powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore."  
"Correct and does anyone know its effects?" Richard had caught on to his female teammates scheme; this time only Hermione's hand went up. "Fine. Miss Granger?" Snape narrowed his eyes at the smiling Titans.

"It calms anxiety and soothes agitation." The Griffindor answered, reciting the textbook from memory.

"Also correct. 5 points to Slytherin…and ten to Griffindor." Snape muttered glaring at his new students as they smiled back at him, all innocence.

Outside the castle the remaining Titans were stood watching the gamekeeper bring in a small herd of unicorns. "Now, these beauties'll only let the girls near 'em so you lads better stay back." The teacher told his class. Vic and Gar rolled their eyes as Kori leapt towards the silvery creatures. Gar had an idea. He tapped Vic on the shoulder pointing at the unicorns then himself, his friend smiled. Silently Gar shrunk into the form of a small albeit green unicorn.  
"This one doesn't seem to mind boys." Vic called, stroking the green unicorn gently. Hagrid looked over, frowning at the colour of the beast while the male members of his class crowded it.

"Careful. It may have a disease." An understanding glint shone in his beetle-black eyes as the male Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws back off. Vic stepped away from his friend too, letting Hagrid take him away into his hut. "What were you playing at?" He thundered at the unicorn who had the decency to change back into his human form.  
"I don't know sir. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Garfield replied, focusing his brilliant green eyes on the floor. Hagrid chuckled.

"It's ok Gar. Just try and limit your _good _ideas to this class ok?"

* * *

Heh typical BB


	4. Quidditch

ok i know this is short but if i keep this chapter going it'll stop the suspence. K?

The week flew by for the Titans but no threats appeared for them to thwart. Richard, Matt and Rachel followed the other Griffindors and their charge down to the quidditch pitch. Richard breathed in sharply when he saw it; it was a giant oval shaped field with three white posts at each end. He felt like an ant when he stepped onto the grass. Harry, Ron and the rest of his team where already in their red and gold robes, brooms over their shoulder. Rachel rolled her amethyst eyes when both the boys turned to her, turning away from the crowd she summoned seven brooms. Rich smiled his thanks before looking at the spare five; they were all identical with ebony shafts, shaped twigs and name, Titan Infinite. Richard and Matt mad their way into the crowd while Rachel teleported the other brooms towards the other Titans. "Ok guys I need two beaters from you. Who's going first?" Harry called. Silently a third year stepped forwards, brand new Cleansweep 7 over his shoulder and a small bat in his hand. The boy took off, a jet-black ball in swift pursuit he tried to hit the ball with his bat but it was too fast and it knocked him from his broom. Hermione appeared on the pitch, wand raised to slow the boy's fall and heal any injuries he had.

"Looks like you're done Potter." A voice called. The Griffindors turned to see a team of green and silver players cross the field, followed by a small crowd of black.

"Not yet Malfoy. I still have two." Harry smirked, waving to Richard and Matt. Rich smiled at Cydney who was holding her broom as he took off, speeding through the air with the slightest thought. Matt sped up beside him.  
"Hey Rich. Catch." He called throwing him a bat.

"Thanks." Two bludgers flew towards the pair who raised their bats and swung them straight at the balls, sending them flying. Unfortunately they were flying straight towards the Slytherin crowd, accompanied by Griffindor cheers. Richard watched in horror as the balls continued to speed towards the green and silver crowd. He saw Cydney push Malfoy to the side, picking up a large stick. "Cyd!" He yelled, raising his bat, throwing it when she looked up. The girl shot one hand up to catch the bat, nodding her thanks before moving to the front of the small crowd.  
"Ok. One shot." She looked at the other ball. "Make that two shots." She raised the bat as she had seen Richard and Matt do and waited for the bludgers. As soon as they were within range she swung the bat, a swift double shot, one to each side, knocking the bludgers away from her house. Slytherin cheers filled the stadium.

"I haven't seen you fly but I think it's fair to say you're our new beater, Cyd." Malfoy smiled, standing. The Slytherins carried on cheering when she walked away, towards another crowd, a yellow and black one.  
"Hey Gar." Cydney called, joining their procession.

"Hey." The changeling replied, patting his new broom. "You got one too?" He asked seeing hers.

"Yeah. What you trying out for?" She smiled, watching the two teams below begin training.

"Seeker." Gar replied. "I even managed to drag Vic away from his work to watch." He added waving towards the stands where Victor Stone sat, Rachel at his side. "Not that he'll do much watching now Rae's here. You?"  
"Beater and I'm already in." She held up the bat lightly. "I think Matt and Rich are beaters too."  
"Great. So I've got to wear protective gear when I play you guys then?" Gar laughed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Cyd smiled back, climbing on her broom and joining her team, leaving the changeling with his classmates.

"Well what do you know? You _can_ fly." Draco said, flying up beside Cydney.

"You sound surprised." She accused, watching the Hufflepuffs.  
"Another friend?" He asked, following her line of vision.

"Yeah. He's trying for seeker." She smiled as one auditionee missed the snitch and tried to catch a bludger.

"Please tell me he's bad." Draco begged beginning to fly circles around the girl.

"Getting worried Draco?" Cyd laughed, rocketing to floor only to pull out of the dive and fly towards the Griffindor team. "Hey Rich." She said, stopping beside him.  
"Hey." He replied, focusing on Harry.

"Everything ok?" She frowned. He was brooding again.  
"Yeah. Got anything on the threats from your friend?"  
"Not yet. Only that the organisation are called the Death Eaters and are led by Voldemort." She began to fly away. "Oh and a little tidbit for you. There was a new guy there. Draco saw him. Calls himself Slade." By the time Richard had registered her comment she was gone, a dot flying over the Forbidden Forest. Until she flew into it, Draco on her tail.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. The Forbidden Forest

Here you go...

--

Richard was fuming as he sat in the Griffindor common room, Titans communicator in hand. 'Electricity doesn't work in the grounds.' Harry's explanation echoed in his mind until the Titans leader threw the device against the wall, effectively smashing it. "Really hard to get a fix in her location when you're like this Rich." Rachel commented from her position cross-legged by the fire. "Calm down."  
"How can I calm down?" He practically yelled. Half of the Griffindors turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Cydney's out there in the forest. She's been there all morning." He hissed, dreading the worst while he looked at the midday sun.

"She's with Malfoy." Rachel replied, calmly as the others looked away.

"That's part of the problem." Rachel frowned. "You heard what Harry said about him."  
"Yeah I did but saw how he was with Cyd. Malfoy'll keep her safe." She sighed, looking at her leader. "At least Matt's with Potter." She added trying to lighten his mood a little.  
"Yeah. I wish the others were here." Richard muttered, still staring out of the window.

"Really? If BB and Cy were here they'd be going nuts and Star would be depressed." Rachel replied, pointing out the obvious.

"Good point…I need to get out there." He stood, passing to the window and pulling a grappling hook from under his robes.

"Damn it Robin. She can handle herself." Rachel told him appearing at his side, taking the grappling hook and throwing it into the fire, ignoring the boy's cry of grief. "She'll be fine."

--

Cydney and Draco had weaved through the trees on their brooms, diving through branches, weaving through trees and rolling past animals until they were thoroughly lost. "Cyd. I think we're lost." The blonde sighed, getting off of his broom.

"How can you tell?" The girl smiled, sitting on a tree stump and summoning a small flame and tossing it from palm to palm.

"Maybe the fact that I don't recognise this part of the forest." Draco retorted, finding a rock to sit on while the flame in his friend's hands.

"Oh I think you do Draco." Cyd had seen the glint of recognition in the silvery eyes when they'd landed. Now the eyes silver depths held a hint of panic. "What's hidden here?" She asked, extinguishing the flame.

"I don't know for sure…" He relented, sighing. "But I think my father's building an army." A crack sounded to the side of their small clearing.

"You don't say." Cyd continued, gesturing for Draco to ignore the sound. "What would be in this army?"  
"I think I heard Slade speaking about 'demons' but I'm not sure." Draco's voice was raised slightly for the spy to hear.

"Demons? I don't believe you. I though Slade was too…stupid for that kind of thing." Cyd smirked, watching the bush to her right shake indignantly. Holding a finger to her lips she reached into the bush a brief struggle later she pulled out a dishevelled house elf.  
"Let go!" It yelled in its shrill voice while it tried to separate Cyd's hand from its pillowcase tunic.

"What's your name?" Draco asked stepping forwards. The elf gave no reply instead sinking its teeth into Cyd's wrist, eliciting a cry of pain from the Titan.

"You little…" She growled, adjusting her grip so she had one hand free. She closed her hand into a fist that was soon lit with flickering flames. "What's your name?"  
"I'm…B-b-bubby." The elf stuttered, shying away from the fire.

"Who's your master Bubby?" Cyd asked loosening her grip a little, while blood ran freely down her arm.

"Master is…"  
"Right behind you." A deep voice finished. "Good to see you again, Phoenix."

--

They'd been gone too long. Even Rachel was starting to get worried when she saw the sun setting over the forest. "Still think she'll be fine?" Richard asked, throwing himself out of his chair and reaching for another grappling hook.  
"Robin." Her voice was tired but she always had enough energy to look out for her friends. "If we're going after her, we're doing it properly." She walked up to her leader. She glanced around the room, checking for other students before shrouding them both in black and teleporting them outside, to the edge of the forest.

--

Cyd turned at the sound of her other name, dropping the elf in favour of another fireball. "Phoenix?" Draco muttered, questioning her before the stranger.

"It's what they called me back home." She replied shortly, not turning.

"Don't you trust him with the truth? I know you didn't tell Robin." Blue eyes stared into a single glimmering grey one.

"His name is Richard." She snapped, clenching her fists. "How's Jericho?" She added, letting her flames die.

"He's surviving." The masked man murmured. "Rose left after you. Last I heard she was in Gotham."

"Do you two know each other?" Draco interjected looking between Slade and Cydney.  
"How could we not boy? She is my daughter after all."

--

Ooh...Slade's daughter...please review.


	6. Treachery

Here you go...and i can't remember if I said or not but i own nothing in this fic apart from the plot, Crimson/Matt and Phoenix/Cyd...

* * *

Richard shook his head to clear it after his friend's black magic had faded. He looked around to see that three extra figures had joined them. Kori, Gar and Vic were stood nearby, rubbing their eyes and shaking their heads in disbelief. "Friends, how did we get outside?" Kori asked, here eye luminous in the dark.  
"Rae teleported you." Richard supplied, smiling his thanks towards the empath. "Cyd has been gone since training, this morning when she went into the forest." He'd slipped into his hero role seamlessly. "We don't know where she is or what's stopping her from coming back so we're going in."  
"Rich she can handle herself." Victor told him.  
"That's what I said." Rachel replied, slipping her hand into his much larger one. "But you know Rich."

"Where is boyfriend Matthew?" Kori asked, floating a little to look for the boy.

"He's with Harry and stop floating." Richard answered, waving vaguely towards the castle. "Can we go now?" He added, marching into the forest, Garfield at his side.

--

"Where did Rachel and Richard go?" Hermione asked, looking at the spot that the pair had occupied only minutes before. Matt turned to the girl, innocence plastered over his face.

"I have no idea." He answered, trying to avoid looking at the window where a large black bubble had appeared outside the Forbidden forest.

"Yeah 'Mione. He's been with us how could he know?" Ron added, not looking up from his chess match with Harry. Hermione sighed, heavily before taking a seat beside the fire.  
"What the…" She murmured moving again, this time towards the far wall where a mass of circuits and yellow and black plastic littered the floor. "What's a…" She flipped it over. "Communication device doing at Hogwarts?" Harry's head shot up while Ron looked confused.

"A what?"  
"It's a way to talk to someone over long distances." Hermione explained still examining it. "It must be Richard's." She concluded.

"What?" Matt winced at the panic in his voice.  
"It is isn't it? And you know where he is." The girl continued, waving a broken circuit under the heroes nose.  
"No." He told her forcefully, sighing gratefully when his teammates entered the forest.

"Then why have you been watching the forest while I was talking to you?" Hermione shot back, triumph shining on her face.  
"Damn it Hermione you do not know what you're getting yourself into here." He growled finally, standing to move to the window where he could now see a faint green light in the trees. "This is way beyond…I don't know." He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell us the truth." Harry told him, standing beside his new friend.  
"Richard is going to kill me but… We're from a group called the Teen Titans…"

--

Draco's mouth hit the leaf-covered floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" He breathed.  
"Why didn't you tell me there was an army in the forest?" Cyd countered, releasing the elf to wipe her blood onto her robes. Bubby instantly ran to his master's side.  
"Bubby. Go and fetch Lucius." Slade muttered, clicking his fingers. The elf nodded and with an echoing crack, disappeared.

"You're going to turn us in." Cyd murmured, locking eyes with her father. "Aren't you?" Her gaze dared him to contradict her.

"Yes." He replied any emotion blocked by the ever-present black and orange mask. Cydney laughed hollowly.

"Would I sound crazy if I said I missed this?" She said, waving a hand between herself and her father.

"Yes." Draco supplied eyebrow raised at her antics. "He's a Death Eater."  
"No he's not. He sells his services not his life." Cyd argued finally turning to the blonde, eyes blazing.  
"Fine. So he's not a Death Eater but he's still working for Voldemort!" He yelled in her face.  
"And your father isn't?" She snapped, defending the man.  
"It's ok Cyd. You don't have to defend me anymore." Slade's voice was but a whisper in her ear and by the time she felt his hand press against her neck it was too late to resist.

--

Richard pushed his way through the trees as best he could by the faint light of Kori's starbolts. A green dog sniffed the ground at his feet, directing him and Rachel's soul was flying ahead looking for their missing member while Vic carried her body. A loud crack reached their ears and ahead Richard saw the jet-black raven wheel to the side it came from. "Come on." Had become his mantra every time they found a sign of Cydney. "Please be here." He added, speeding up when the bird reared up above the forest giving out its unique cry before returning to its body. Rachel spluttered slightly before settling into Victor's arms for a second.  
"She's there. Malfoy's arguing with Slade about something but Slade has her." Richard cursed.

"Take us there. Now." He ordered the empath who simply raised an eyebrow before stepping out of Vic's arms and enclosing the group in her magic.

--

"Wow." Ron breathed once Matt had finished. "So you guys are…"  
"Yeah." Matt sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"And Richard and Rachel…" Harry added in wonder.

"Robin and Raven. Yeah." Matt laughed, in light hysterics as his actions sunk in.

"And you're here to protect Harry." Ron muttered eyebrows raised at his best friend.

"Oh yeah." The Titan finished, turning to Hermione.  
"They're in the forest right?" She murmured, locking eyes with him. He nodded. "Then why are we in here?" She smiled.  
"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Thank you for reading thus far and please would you be so kind as to review?


	7. Hero or Villain

Sorry about the wait, schoolwork kinda buried me for awhile.

artmis-roth - Matt is Crimson from Hero School (my other fic) :)  


* * *

Malfoy watched Cyd sink into the masked man's arms, eyes closed. "What did you do?" He shouted, starting forwards, wand in hand.

"Put that away boy. She's only unconscious." Slade informed him, lifting his daughter as if she was still a child. "If you would be so kind as to…" The villain started only to see that Draco had his wand pointed at him. "Fine." He muttered, pointing his own wand at the boy. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

--

The Titans piled out of Raven's magic in the small clearing, landing in a small pile. "Where is she?" Richard asked, jumping to his feet, seeing no one.  
"Rich." Garfield murmured, tapping him on the shoulder. The leader turned to see Malfoy, lying flat on the floor, eyes wide open. "Is he?" The changeling added to Rachel who was already at the boy's side, ignoring the disapproving look in Richard's eyes.  
"He's fine. Just a spell." The empath sighed, leaning back to look at Victor. "Any ideas?" The Ravenclaw shook his head.  
"Can you not heal him?" Kori interjected, only to be silenced by a glare from Rachel. "I merely wish to help friend." The alien said angrily eyes glowing slightly.  
"No. Shush. Listen." Rachel held a finger in the air, silencing her teammates. Sure enough the steady crunch of footsteps filled the clearing.  
"Footsteps."

--

Matt led the way through the forest, Bo staff raised and wand lit. Hermione was right behind him, making sure he didn't turn back no doubt. Richard would not be happy that he had blown their cover, that was true but Matt had no doubts about the fact that _someone_ would be on his side even if that someone was only the female witch who had twisted his arm into taking her and her friends to the heroes in the first place. His thoughts had completely distracted him from the path so when he entered a clearing he was completely unprepared for the consequences.

The quartet left the trees only to step into a large black bubble that immediately closed and began to contract. Matt began to hammer against the bubble with his staff, recognising it as Raven's magic almost instantly. "Rae. It's me!" He yelled, doubting that the empath would hear him over the trio of wizards yelling spells.

--

Rachel was having trouble holding the bubble closed, her arms were shaking as she held it against the bombardment of other spells that her hostages were casting. She could hear one of the quartet shouting at her, but she couldn't hear his words. Narrowing her violet eyes she forced the bubble to shrink until the four were pressed against its walls, incapable of moving. "ANGEL!" A single cry rang from the bubble of magic, stopping Rachel in her tracks.

"Boyfriend Matthew!" Kori shouted eyes lighting up. "Why are you here?" Rachel released her friend and the wizards from her magic with raised eyebrows as Richard stepped forwards with a face like thunder.

"What were you thinking leading them out here?" He yelled at his team-mate. Garfield joined him.

"Dude, you could have been killed." The changeling added.  
"C'mon Gar. Leave it." Victor murmured, placing a hand on the Hufflepuff's shoulder and drawing him away. Rachel smiled her hanks at the half-robot before walking up to Richard.

"I'm sure he has good reason Rich." She whispered, sending a glare towards the offending hero.

"He does." Hermione piped up from behind Matt. "I…" Rachel sent another glare, this time in the other witch's direction.

"Shut up." She hissed. Hermione crossed her arms angrily.

"I made him bring us." She continued, looking Rachel in the eye defiantly.  
"Why?" Richard asked, placing a warning hand onto Rachel's arm.

"Because I figured out who you are _Robin._" Hermione smirked, watching the surprise in Richards eyes. "And your friendstoo." She added, letting her eyes graze over the other heroes. Harry and Ron stepped forwards flanking the girl.

"They're our friends 'Mione. Stop it." Ron murmured, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." Hermione sighed, shooting a look towards Rachel.

"Can you help Malfoy?" The empath asked Harry, ignoring the witch and leading the boy towards the unconscious Slytherin.

"Why?" The Gryffindor replied, looking down at his rival.

"Because he may be the only one who can help our friend." Rachel told him casting a look behind her to see Richard watching her hopefully. Harry saw the look.

"I'll see what we can do.

--

Slade carried his unconscious daughter into Voldemort's camp. "Who is this sir?" A simpering voice asked from his elbow.

"My daughter, Wormtail." The masked man replied harshly, without breaking his pace. Leaving the smaller man behind him Slade continued into his large tent. Carefully he placed the unconscious girl onto a chair. "I'm sorry for this. You may not believe me but I truly am." He whispered as he knelt to tie his daughter's wrists and ankles to the chair before taking a uniform from under his small bed and laying it on a nearby chair, beside the one Cyd was held in. He smiled beneath his mask seeing the half-black half-orange tunic, the shining 'S' badge, the domino mask and the steel armour pads that his child had once coveted. "I miss you kid." Slade whispered leaving the tent.

"I do believe you….Father." The girl said, not moving in the slightest as flames began to lick at the ropes that held her to the chair. Silently the Titan stood, rubbing her wrists as she paced over to her old uniform, picking up the 'S' badge, rolling it between her fingers, remembering her old life. She closed her eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall. Before her conscience could talk her out of it Cydney picked up her old uniform and began to change, back into her father's apprentice.

* * *

Thank you for reading thus far and please review. Thanks.


	8. Finding Phoenix

Next Chapter...

Hermione leaned back from the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy, rubbing her eyes stubbornly before raising her wand for another try. She could sense the Titans and her friends watching her intently for results; Harry and Ron had both exhausted every counter spell in their arsenal leaving her to be their only chance. "Nox." She whispered, only half believing it could work. Her wand flashed a pale red and Malfoy stirred. The Griffindor smiled triumphantly only to watch her patient fall back into unconsciousness. "Damn it. It wasn't strong enough." She cursed, wand dropping to her side as she moved to stand. A small hand landed on her shoulder.

"Try again." A quiet voice told her. Rachel.

"But it didn't work. It was too weak." Hermione snapped, anger stirring in her tired brain.

"Just try again…please." The Titan murmured, her hand never leaving the other girl's shoulder.

"Fine." She said lifting her wand again. "Nox." The same pale red light flashed at the end of her wand but instead of blinking out of existence it grew brighter and flew into Draco's open mouth. The Slytherin coughed, sitting up as Rachel's hand left Hermione's shoulder. "What did you…" She started only to be silenced when the darker girl placed a finger on her lips and stepped back to stand with her team.

"_Slade_!" Malfoy yelled, his voice echoing through the clearing.

"What happened?" Richard asked, moving forwards to help the other boy to his feet.

"He took Cyd." Draco replied, dusting off his robes. Reading the look in Richard's eyes he spoke again. "She's fine though. He won't hurt her." His voice was confident this time.

"How can you be so sure?" Garfield asked, standing beside his leader.

"Because she's his daughter."

--

Cyd left Slade's tent in her old uniform, minus the domino mask that was too like Robins for her to wear without guilt, to walk through the camp. Her eyes grew wide as she registered the numerous dark wizards and their tents, dragons tethered to trees, giants and other allies and tools of Voldemort. Silently she moved through the shadows of the camp avoiding others until she found the tent she was looking for. It was larger than the others and had a flag raised at its side of a shining green snake. "Hard to believe that a man who has been hiding for sixteen years would be so conspicuous." The pyromancer muttered slipping inside. Slade was knelt in front of a solid stone throne where a man swathed in black robes was sat and another rat-like man cowered.

"Ah Slade. You have been a good little soldier thus far and yet you still refuse the mark?" Voldemort almost seemed to be smiling, as he looked down on the masked man. "Why?" Cydney let a small smile form on her face in the shadows.

"Because I have duties elsewhere." Slade replied, not looking up from the floor.

"Do these 'duties' have anything to do with the Teen Titans?" The Dark Lord answered, smirking when the other man's single grey eye widened. "I don't like turncoats Slade. You're either one of us or one of them. Which is it going to be?" Slade stood carefully, now looking the Dark Lord in the eye.

"It was nice working with you." He murmured, turning to walk away.

"You do understand that you have information I need…and seeing as you're not going to give it of your own accord…" Cyd could see the shadowy man's wand being pointed towards her father. "_Crucio_."

"NO!"

* * *

Hhhhm...wonder what happened there then...

Oh and 'Crucio' is a torture curse...


	9. Choice

Here you go :)

* * *

The Titans plus Harry, Ron and Hermione ran after Malfoy as he led them through the forest. "Slade came from this direction." The boy called over his shoulder as he pushed numerous bushes aside. Richard balled his fists in frustration.

"Why didn't she tell us?" He hissed, only half-expecting an answer.

"Same reason I didn't tell you about Trigon I suppose." Rachel murmured in his ear as she floated at his side. "She didn't want you to hate her." The empath added seeing a burning light ahead of them.

"I wouldn't have." Her leader replied as the group slowed to a stop.

"You sure?" His friend asked, checking the way ahead with her powers. "It's clear." She added, waving her friends on. An all too familiar scream cut through the clearing.

"Phoenix." The Titans gasped, starting an all out sprint towards the tent.

--

Richard burst into the tent first to see Cyd crouched in the centre, eyes screwed up in pain and tears slipping down her cheeks. Forcing himself to look away the hero registered a man sat in a throne and another at its side. "Leave her alone." A voice commanded the man in the throne. Richard looked back at Cyd to see Slade knelt at her side. "An unfortunate incident that the child would try to save you. But a serviceable one. Tell me about the Teen Titans." The man who Richard could now tell was Voldemort ordered, thrusting his wand around viciously, each movement causing Cydney more pain.

"Why don't you ask us yourself?" Richard growled as his team joined him at the entrance.

"Ah…it seems our work has just gotten a little easier. Wormtail?" The rat-like man paced towards Richard wand raised.

"_Avada Kadavra_." He hissed. A shout rang from behind Richard as a black shield shot from the ground to block the green light. Wormtail's spell hit Rachel's shield, disintegrating it on contact.

"Be careful Rich this guy's out to kill." Vic muttered as the Titans finally entered the tent, Richard, Garfield and Victor heading for Wormtail while the others headed to their fallen companion. Wormtail shrunk away from the Titans, attempting to hide in the shadows. Shaking his head Richard landed a punch in the man's gut while Gar tripped him and Vic knocked him unconscious. The trio stepped towards Voldemort.

"He's mine." Richard snarled, another scream from Cyd cutting through the tent.

"Get in line boy." Slade replied, getting to his feet and starting towards the seated man.

"He's mine actually." Another male joined the argument. The entire tent turned to the entrance to see Harry Potter step inside. "In about three minutes Death Eaters will be swarming over here. You guys can handle that right?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Richard and Slade nodded slowly, backing away from the Dark Lord.

"All yours." Richard pulled a mask from his robes pocket and placed it across his eyes before removing his school robes to reveal his usual uniform. The other Titans followed his lead, returning to their Titan costumes. "Let's do this." Robin smirked as his team moved to stand with him, Slade at his side.

"Do me a favour Rob?" A voice asked from behind. "Don't question me now." Phoenix stood, having finally been released from the spell, fire coating her arms. Her leader nodded stiffly as Death Eaters began to enter the tent.

"Titans Go!" He yelled, running to meet them.

--

Robin leapt at the nearest wizard, beating him with his staff before moving on to the next, dodging and blocking spells as he did.

Raven conjured discs of magic for Cyborg and Beastboy, flying them through the small army ahead towards the newly released dragons, Beastboy transformed into a T-Rex scattering the wizards below and biting at a dragon in earnest. Cyborg shot at the giants with his cannon from the vantage point Raven had provided while the empath held them still with her powers.

Starfire had flown straight into the centre of the crowd before letting her starbolts loose on the wizards. Crimson was at her side, turning the ones that had not immediately fallen away with his staff.

Phoenix coated herself and Slade with her flames as they ran through the horde of enemies, Slade with his staff and Phoenix with her fire made birds.

Curses, hexes and spells flew through the air like brightly coloured missiles as the Titans and Slade fought against the masses of Death Eaters. A high-pitched scream alerted them all to the fact that Starfire had fallen to a spell, her body pulsing red. Crimson roared his rage before slamming his staff into any wizard that even attempted to move. Raven watched a giants fist collide with the side of Beastboy's head, knocking him to the floor. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered, simultaneously slowing the now human Beastboy's descent and throwing the giant through the trees. Cyborg leapt from his black disc to the floor, firing his cannon at all of the masked wizards, wiping all who hadn't the time to summon a shield from the battle.  
A new figure stepped into the crowd, hooded robe and mask hiding his face. "_Accio _Teen Titans." He called, snickering quietly when the seven teens flew over to him. The seven were stunned, except for Starfire and Beastboy who were unconscious. "Which of you is your leader?" The Death Eater asked, raising his wand threateningly. Robin cast a worried look towards his team before stepping forwards.

"I am." He murmured, locking eyes with the masked man.

"Really? I believe one of you is a Slytherin. Which one?" Wordlessly Phoenix took a step forwards, removing her domino mask. "Ah. Yes that's better." The wizard muttered seeing the anger in her eyes. "Kill him." He ordered, pointing towards Robin. Phoenix kept her eyes locked on the wizards.

"Or else what?" She asked, refusing to look at her friends. The Death Eater gave a barely perceptible nod and the other Titans were kicked to their knees while Slade was dragged into the line. Another nod and each of the Titans and Slade had a wand pressed into the hollow at the base of their skulls.

"Or else this." The wizard replied a sneer audible in his voice. Phoenix turned to her leader who had taken his place on the floor, kneeling before her.

"Robin." She whispered, catching Raven's eye. "I'm sorry." A circle of fire surrounded the Titans leader before flaring up, swallowing him in a pillar of fire. Phoenix's eyes hardened. "Now let them go." She commanded.  
"No." The Death Eater replied simply, giving the signal to his companions.  
"_ Avada Kadavra._"

* * *

Wow did I just kill all of the Teen Titans?? Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you? Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Spincoat

I know this is a really short chapter but seeing as I killed the Titans last time I thought I'd need to get this up fast. :)

* * *

Neon green flashed from the line of wizard's wands, each hitting a single spark of black before making contact with the hostages. Raven was still looking into Phoenix's eyes as she fell to the floor, in line with her friends. "Now what? You going to kill me too?" The pyromancer asked, turning back to the cloaked man, her blue eyes shining with what could have been tears.  
"No. You're one of us now." He shrugged, turning away as his subordinates sheathed their wands and surrounded him.

"Think again _Lucius_." Phoenix replied a smirk labelling her features. The pillar of fire behind her died down a little giving Robin the chance to leap through, birdarangs cutting down most of the Death Eaters.

"Turncoat!" Malfoy Senior yelled, wand leaping to his hand and aiming itself at the girl.

"Try spincoat. I'm getting good at this." She replied as the other Titans stood behind her smiling. "Nice one Rae." She murmured, seeing everyone alive, even Slade.

"Not so bad yourself. A hollow pillar." The empath replied, watching the man before raise his wand again.

"_Avada Kadavra._" A familiar voice whispered, a green flash colliding with Lucius Malfoy's body, illuminating him for a second before he fell to the floor. Phoenix looked up to see Draco standing beside his father's dead body.

"You killed him." She murmured, looking into his silvery grey eyes.

"It didn't look like you were going to." The boy shrugged smiling slightly.

"Thanks." Phoenix replied moving forwards to pull him into a hug.  
"If you guys are finished we have to go see if the 'golden trio' are finished in there." Robin said, cutting across the Slytherin reunion to walk briskly into the tent.

--

Robin pushed his way through the tent flaps, an orange spell whipping past his head as he did. A quick glance around the tent told him all he needed to know. Ron was lying in a corner, unconscious and bleeding while Hermione was floating limply a metre off of the floor, eyes screwed up in pain and Harry was in the centre of the tent, throwing spells at Voldemort. Quickly the Titans leader gave out his orders. "Raven and Beastboy, go help Ron. Crimson, Cyborg and Starfire, see what you can do about Hermione."

"What about us?" Phoenix asked, gesturing to herself, Draco and Slade.  
"You're with me." Robin flashed her a smile before leading them towards the battle. "Need help yet?" He called to Harry, drawing his wand with a flourish.

"Yeah. Thanks." The boy wizard answered managing a weak smile through his burns and bruises.

"Your little friends can't save you now. It is your destiny to die at my hand." Voldemort hissed, drawing back a little to raise his wand.

"On three?" Robin asked, ignoring the dark wizard as his team and Slade drew their own wands.

"You're the boss." Harry replied, getting to his feet and aiming his wand at his enemy.  
"Three!" Robin yelled, seeing Voldemort open his mouth to hiss the killing curse.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The spell ripped from the Titan leader's throat, throwing Voldemort's wand away from him.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Draco added, locking the man's feet to the ground.

"_Reducto!_" Slade shouted blasting the dark wizard to the other side of the tent.

"_Crucio_!" Phoenix yelled, reducing the Dark Lord to a writhing wreck on the floor. Harry paced over to the man carefully, wand trained on his head.

"Goodbye Tom Riddle. _Avada Kadavra_!"

* * *

Thank you for reading...and are you guys happy I didn't kill them for real or what?


	11. Final Introductions

FINAL CHAPTER!!

The Titans paced into the Great Hall two weeks later. Phoenix had returned to her Titan uniform once Slade had left, not long after Voldemort's defeat. The teenagers stood at the front of the hall, the rest of the school looking up at them from their house tables in confusion. Dumbledore stood. "You may recognise these people." He started, waving at the group. "As your fellow students." Draco and the Golden Trio looked up at them smiling. "They are also heroes. They were sent here to protect our school from Voldemort. Or more specifically, to protect Mr Harry Potter." The head teacher grinned. "And in that task they had performed excellently. Two weeks ago Voldemort's forces were found in the Forbidden Forest." The bearded man stopped to allow for his students gasps of shock. "And the Teen Titans successfully headed off any attack plans they may have had, killing Voldemort in the process." After the cheers had died down Robin stepped forwards to speak.

"We can't take the credit for Voldemort's death. That was Harry's victory." He said, gesturing to the dark-haired Griffindor with a vague smile.

"If you're not wizards who are you?" A voice called from the back of the hall, Robin smiled at his team before answering.

"I'm Robin and this is my team." One by one the Titans introduced themselves.

"Raven." The Griffindor table let out a cheer.

"Cyborg." The Ravenclaw's drew their wands and shot blue sparks into the air in honour of their hero.

"Beastboy." The cheers of celebration for the Hufflepuff hero were deafening and only grew louder as Starfire stepped forwards.

"Crimson." Once again Griffindor cheered, their voices echoing around the room.

"Phoenix." The final Titan stepped forwards, the entire Slytherin table getting to their feet to cheer.

"We are the Teen Titans." Robin finished smiling as the entire school cheered them.

"And you are going home." A familiar voice added from the back. Batman.  
"What?!" The Titans yelped.

"Your mission is complete as is your schooling with the Justice League. You may return to your tower." The masked hero replied pacing to the front of the hall slowly, every single set of eyes fixed on him. "Albus." He nodded at the head teacher, holding out a gloved hand.

"Batman." The wizard replied accepting the handshake. Smiling slightly the Dark Knight looked over to his ex-students.  
"And you're still here…why?" He said, eliciting a chuckle from the room at the Titans expense. Each of the Titans nodded briefly at the Hogwarts students before being enveloped in Raven's dark magic and appearing in Titans Tower.  
"Damn it's good to be home." Beastboy sighed collapsing onto the sofa with a sigh. "Shame about leaving Hogwarts though." He added as the others sat beside him.  
"Yeah." Cyborg agreed, smiling slightly as the alarm went off.  
"Let me guess." Raven said, barely looking at the screen for confirmation. "Dr. Light." Robin laughed openly, grasping Phoenix's hand as he led the charge out of the tower. "Titans Go!"

* * *

Not the best ending I admit but I kinda like it :) Anyway thank you for reading my fic and please review.


End file.
